


Falling Angels

by TheBog



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Confused Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, Pining, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Pre-Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII), Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBog/pseuds/TheBog
Summary: Genesis prays for Sephiroth to find his soulmate.AC Cloud falls out of the sky
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 30
Kudos: 307





	Falling Angels

"Well," Genesis growled, "If you had any concept of romance than you'd realize how beautiful that play was. I cant believe you two!" He gracefully wove his hands through the air, articulating his dismay, "Heathens! The both of you!"

  
The three top first class SOLDIERS where sitting at a cafe near the theater of LOVELESS Avenue, where they had just finished watching a romantic tragedy at the behest of thier red-clad friend.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "I have no need nor desire for an intimate relationship."

Angeal crossed his arms but stayed quiet, he knew how these fights usually played out and he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

"Loveless. Prologue." Sephiroth said with a small smile.

"So you do have some taste!" The redhead cooed.

"No. I've only memorized it, from your constant repeat proformances." The silver general shot back.

Genesis scoffed and placed his gil on the table. "My treat." He insisted before the others could argue. "Besides, we need to find Seph a date." He winked at them.

Sephiroth scowled, "Genesis, no."

"Genesis, yes! Don't worry, I'll find someone quiet enough not to bother you, and brave enough not to tremble at the sight of you."

The general sighed, "No fangirls."

"No fangirls." Genesis readily agreed.

The silverette smiled slightly, "No fanboys either."

"My, this _will_ be difficult!"

"Now you see why I've never bothered." Sephiroth began leading his friends back to the tower.

"Perhaps, but you can't be expected to live your entire life alone." Angeal reasoned.

"I have you."

"As sweet as that may be, I refuse to kiss you." Genesis snapped.

"Why dont you pray to your precious goddess for a solution?" Sephiroth asked, in a rare show of sass.

"Alright, fine!" He stopped in the middle of the walkway and clasped his hands together in prayer. "Oh, great goddess, Minerva! Guardian of life and keeper of souls!"

"Genesis! You're making a scene!" Angeal scowled as people stopped to stare.

"I ask for you to guide my dear friend to his fated partner! His eternal love!" They waited a few moments, but nothing happened.

Angeal sighed, "I don't know what I was expecting"

A sudden crash made them whip thier heads around, only to see a motorcycle toppled over on the cobblestone street. The wheels were still turning, but the rider was nowhere in sight. "What the-"

Sephiroth looked confused for a moment before holding out his arms, catching a blond man in them a moment later. Green cat-like eyes locking onto horrified blues, they stared at each other as the four of them where pelted by rain.

"What the hell?!" They were broken out of thier trance by Genesis's yelling, "There's not even any clouds?!"

The blond suddenly began thrashing in his grip, landing a punch to Sephiroths face before fleeing to his bike. He mounted it and was gone before they could catch him.

"What just happened?" Angeal asked, wide eyed.

"Genesis isn't allowed to pray anymore." Sephiroth deadpanned. He tenderly rubbed his jaw, where the blond had hit him.

"Like hell I'm not. I'm going to ask for the death of Hollander and Hojo next. Maybe we'll get lucky?"

"Wait, Sephiroth," Angeal started, "Are you...hurt?"

Genesis spun around and watched the silverette nod. "He cracked my jaw. It's almost healed now, so don't worry."

"He-What? How?" Genesis was gobsmacked. Sephiroth had so much mako in him, that his bones might as well be made of steel. For someone to be able to harm him so significantly was unusual. 

"On second thought, if you're rendered speechless after every prayer than perhaps getting attacked is worthwhile." The general grinned, dodging a well earned fireball to the face.

"Now is not the time, we need to submit an incident report immediately. A mysterious man fell out of the sky!" Angeal scolded them like children as he marched them back to the tower.

  
"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess..." Genesis muttered, before smirking. This was going to be fun.

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As it turned out, the mystery man was more trouble than they originally anticipated. Someone had broken into the Science Division floor, and left the corpses of Shinras top scientists, including professors Hojo and Hollander in pieces. There was no evidence that it was thier mystery man, but it was certainly suspicious. 

The general and his commanders wisely kept thier mouths shut about Genesis's prayer session and it's seemingly dire consequences. Sephiroth could just tell there would be a few extra stacks of paperwork on his desk tomorrow, though he couldn't bring himself to mind much.

He made his way up to his office, feeling unusually happy. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could see those pretty mako blue ones staring back at him. He usually didn't take much stock in the whole, 'Gift of the godess' thing, but there were too many odd events in such a short timespan. It was all too convenient. 

He walked through his door and locked it behind him, ordering his secretary that he was not to be disturbed, then sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, intending to make a list of all the odd occurrences.

___________________________________________________

1\. A womans voice spoke to me after Genesis finished speaking. It told me to hold out my arms.

2\. The man and his motorcycle fell from the sky.

3\. The man fell into my outstretched arms.

4\. The man had a significant mako glow in his eyes, belaying a high degree of enhancement. 

5\. He seemed afraid of me.

6\. He was capable of outspeending both Genesis and myself.

7\. It rained on us, despite there being no clouds in the sky at the time.

8\. The science department was attacked soon after.

9\. I felt a sense of "Euphoria" while holding him. A homecoming. Like I had found a place to belong and the rest of the world no longer mattered. My whole body was filled with the need to be as close to him as possible and I never wanted to leave. Is this "Love"?

_______________________________________________

Sephiroth stared at the paper trying to think of another incident to add to the list when he heard his secretaries startled voice telling someone that they couldn't come in, only to be berated by the other individual. He sighed and climbed out of his comfortable office chair and unlocked the door. He immediately regretted it when Rufus ShinRa of all people burst in with a handful of turks. He recognized Katana and Shuriken, but not the other. "How may I-" he began but was cut off by Rufus's panicked voice.

"My father is dead!"

The general stared at him owlishly, "...What?"


End file.
